


Elevation

by shallowness



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Denial, F/M, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is so proud of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevation

**Author's Note:**

> Diverges from canon at a certain point in 7.10 ‘Nothing Gold Can Stay’. Takes place after Anniversary although you don’t have to have read that.

“Congratulations, Special Agent-in-Charge,” Wylie whispers in Vega’s ear as he embraces her. He had to wait his turn, but he claims spousal privileges and their hug is the longest. But he’s been there from her days as a rookie, through the troughs of self-doubt, and he’s seen the sacrifices she’s made to rise through the ranks. When he finally lets her go, her smile is about the widest it could be. So is his, he guesses. He is so proud of her.

They haven’t been on the same team for a while, Cho made the call eventually. Of course he picked Vega and gave Wylie such glowing recommendations – really, for Cho, it was gushing – that he could take his pick of positions in the office. Without Jane to help close cases, maybe things feel a little tame, although not the way Vega tells her ‘how my day went’ stories.

They’ve worked together on task forces, of course, and Wylie has loved seeing Vega grow in confidence and gain responsibility, while keeping that drive for getting the collar, close up. He’s been expecting this promotion for a while, and no, it’s not just bias. He knows how the Bureau works, and he knows she’s got results the hard way – with maybe one or two tricks picked up from Jane that wouldn’t occur to other agents. Just a few.

Hey, he’s not been above a few phone calls. Lisbon and Jane humor him and it gets results.

Vega danced like she’d just beaten his high score a few days ago, when she’d first got home after hearing about this promotion. She won’t do that in her new office, and there definitely won’t be celebratory sex there either. This is a good thing, Wylie tells himself, or it would be the shortest promotion ever.

Cho comes to them, bearing glasses. He nods at Vega, proud of his protégé.

“You did good, Michelle. Now you’ve just got to carry on doing that.”

“Of course she will.” Wylie says.

“Jason, I’ll fight my own battles, and I’ll keep on doing my best, sir.”

Wylie exchanges a glance with Cho, and they both toast their glass to the FBI’s latest SAC.


End file.
